Electric eyes
by marshmallowMountain
Summary: When Reyna meets the hotheaded and beautiful Thalia, Jason's younger sister she doesn't know what hit her. Than dragged on a wirlwhind summer tour to get revenge on old enemies, make some new ones and hang out with old friends she realises theirs more to love than she ever though
1. Chapter 1

Slouching in front of me was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She arrived ten minutes late ,stumbled into the classroom and half heartedly asked to join music club. I was pissed. I glared at the girl who didn't seem to notice , or care ,Iwasn't sure and grudgingly let her join after a trial where she had played the guitar and keyboard , not to mention the and talented.

"Your name then, for the forms" I looked up expectantly "Thalia" the girl muttered something after that "last name as well please " I was getting annoyed "gredbs .." I frowned "pardon?" The girl ran her fingers through her short messy hair "Grace, then I'm Thalia Grace." I caught herself "Thalia Grace? like Jason Grace?" The girl frowned glancing over at mr golden boy himself "yeah like Jason " she didn't elaborate so nodding towards a seat I let the subject go.

I briefly remember Jason telling her he had a sister , a long time ago and to be honest they looked nothing alike the only things they shared were their electric blue eyes and good looks, even if they were opposites.

Thalia looked like a fallen angel. Bright and beautiful as an angel with those eyes _damn those eyes _ , high cheekbones and very kissable red lips with the dangerous edge of a daemon with the messy punk black hair, cut short as a guys with red streaks in he bangs, the skull earrings ,leather choker bracelets and leather jacket. Not to mention the leg hugging black pants which were giving me a brilliant look at Thalia ass. S_top staring Reyna stop staring_!

A complete opposite to her godly brother. A golden tan , golden curls cropped close a habit from military school they had gone to in middle school, the same electric blue eyes -Jason's seemed somewhat kinder. They dressed differently too. Jason in chinos, a purple polo and loafers was as smart today as ever.

The fourth five minutes seemed to fly by and I headed across to Jason my best friend and partner in almost everything , as the bell rang "Shall we head to Olympus to meet the others?" Olympus was the best café in New York. It was decorated with pictures of gods and heroes from Greece and Rome and made the best hot chocolate. Our group of friends always met there.

"Yeah sure can we wait for Thalia though my parents want me to keep an eye out for her that alright?" He smiled , all straight white teeth, at me expectantly "that's cool" I glanced across she was talking to Dakota , a talented violinist . "What do you think there talking about?" He blinked "huh? Oh violin probably Thalia used to play" I raised an eyebrow "Thalia, as in hot goth girl in the punk clothes over there played violin?" I asked sceptically "yeah my parents made her like me and the grand piano, and hot ? Reyna really gross she's only 18 " I shrugged " come on grow up that's only four years younger than us " I smacked him in the arm.

"What's only four years younger than you" Thalia asked appearing beside me , bag slung over one shoulder "nice hit by the way" she grinned _oh gods oh gods oh gods calm down Reyna breathe, _and looking much younger then eighteen shot Jason a lopsided smile "hey Jace coffee?" He rubbed his arm "yeah sure , we were just talking about you, come on we'll show you Olympus , it's cool you can meet the others" she glanced between us unsure then nodded right lead on"

* * *

Jason and I headed through the complex that made up the music and arts department of NYU and out into the streets , Thalia trudging behind us. Half way down the street I turned around "so a Thalia where've you been all these years ?" She looked up realising I was talking to her , blushing slightly. "Um around , parents sent me to boarding school 'cause they thought I'd get in less trouble in England" her eyes flashed with electricity _gods be damned those eyes uhm bbfxgh. _" that's cool so eighteen eh what are you majoring in?"

"Animation and digital art as well as recorded music , I want to do an open arts major when IM finished up " she half smiled before glancing between us "what about you ?, I know Jason's doing meteorology" I grinned to myself even their choice of career paths was different "I'm taking politics and law , it's interesting " she but her bottom lip and looked like she was trying not to laugh "yeah eh interesting so how did you meet if your doing different courses?" Jason grinned at me "middle school , we both went to Jupiter Academy " I snorted "up the Romans" we muttered out of habit .

"Right here we are OLYMPUS" I rolled my eyes as Jason did jazz hands and opened the door to let us in."Hey grover " I called to the barista "I'll have a usual ,what about you two? " Jason looked across "usual thanks Grover " Thalia frowned "Grover? Seriously hey man" he grinned a goofy smiled split his face in two. "Thalia long time no see, how's Luke?" She bit her lip "haven't seen him since well yah know but look your on thet straight and narrow" he rolled his eyes "always , so what d. You want, 'ts on the house for an old friend " she reached across the counter and pulled him into a hug murmuring something I couldn't hear into his ear "a Hot Angel extra marshmallows " he nodded "on its way " he turned back to Jason and I "the others are in your usual booth I'll bring the drinks over"

we headed over to the corner booth we usually sat at. "Hey guys, Thalia this is the gang , gang Thalia." Annabeth rolled her eyes at Jason "Thalia? Didn't know you were back in town" Thalia raised an eyebrow "is everyone but me back ? Because seriously this is weird first grover now you , Luke's not around is he?" annabeth shook her head "no the creep's locked up somewhere thank the gods , right here sit down" everyone moved around to let us in .

"So eh as my annoying older brother said I'm Thalia " Jason grabbed his chest "hurtful I'm not annoying am I " Percy snorted "yeah you are, Hi Thalia I'm Percy Jackson were cousins if you didn't know " she raised an eyebrow "I have to say that was one if the weirdest introductions ever but no I didn't know we were cousins" percy grinend "I aim to please , I'm Poseidon's kid didn't know uncle Z had another daughter" cue snorts from around the table "I'm Bianca, this is Nico


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia was many things, but an idiot was not one of them, no matter what her teachers and parents might think. So of course she knew that Jason's friend had a thing for her.

Reyna had been checking her out all day. Through the music club and then again over the coffee at Olympus Cafe or whatever that place had been called.

She was pretty cute. The long dark hair, serious eyes. The way she blushed whenever the younger girl caught her eyes…. And she was friends with Jason which meant that her parents would approve, not that she was looking for their approval but still , brownie points for the sexy political and law major.

Politics and law. A little dry but better than Jason meteorology any day and she looked interesting, like there was more to her than books.

Aside from the beautiful Porto Rican she had Grover and Annabeth to deal with. Annabeth who had looked encouraging at her and laughed quietly every time Thalia had looked at Reyna.

She knew, of course she knew. Annabeth was smart, that was why she had been so useful when the four if them had been on the run from the cops.

Grover was worse a raised eyebrow and a knowing smile when he delivered the drinks. Well he could go f**k himself with his superiority he had never been able to take his eyes off that hippy girl , what was her name?, Janice ? Jennifer? Juniper?

It was strange to see them again, after so long. But kind of nice , and well she hadn't made many friends in England. She hadn't fit in with the fancy kids at the stuck up boarding school for the ridiculously wealthy. She still couldn't believe she had carted off.

A dick move she had expected from her father and 'her' but that Jason hadn't stepped in. He had been right if course, she needed to get away, it had been good for her, sort of, but, it still hurt. And then the fact that he was probably already planning the wedding, the winks and the nudges, gods he was an idiot sometimes. A loveable idiot though.

Jason knew Thalia too well. He knew the way she thought. He had been the first to peg that she was leaving, had begged her to stay, all those years ago, had known she would get into trouble .

He blamed Castellen, he knew Thalia wasn't a goody girly sister but she wasn't a criminal, a murderess. Luke had committed the crime, of course he had gotten life imprisoned, he was sixteen then, annabeth had been seven maybe eight back then and had been shipped back to New York free of charges, Thalia was labeled a trouble maker, Julvie hall than a special boarding school chosen by their parents far away across the Atlantic.

He also knew Reyna, no matter what she said. They were best friends, had been forever so he knew about the liking girls and the liking Thalia. That had actually been a surprise.

She wasn't normally her type. She had dated preppy kids and artsy kids but never anyone like his sister. Never someone so broken. He thought it would be good for Thalia. Reyna was stable, wonderful, loyal. She needed someone to stand by her, he thought Reyna was that person.


End file.
